


First Kiss

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Scott, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tiny baby everything, baby sciles, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sciles first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Scott breathed heavily through his mouth, face pressed against Stiles’s chest and lost in a mop of dark ringlets. Nap time at the Stilinski’s came suddenly and it always made Claudia smile. They were the most active boys she’d ever seen, waking up early and always eager to spend the day together by getting into the most trouble possible. They had so much energy, she could barely keep up, but in the early afternoon their seemingly limitless little batteries would run down and they’d keel over into a snoring, drooling heap wherever they happened to be. All Claudia could do was try to untangle the worst of their knotted limbs and wrap them both in a knit blanket as they conked out on her couch, tv quietly playing unnoticed in the background.

During the summer months when the boys weren’t in school, there was an unspoken agreement between her and Melissa McCall that she would watch the kids. She was happy to help, Stiles had never had a friend before and had attached himself like an octopus to the other boy who was patient, sweet, and well-behaved when he wasn’t around her son. She kept hoping he’d be a good influence on Stiles. Melissa never talked about what was going on, but between the stress lines beneath Melissa’s eyes and the quiet, heartbreakingly innocent questions Scott could ask sometimes, Claudia had the impression that things weren’t going well at home. John complained about his partner Rafael at the police department all the time, but there was such a difference between a competitive work friendship and what she was seeing when Scott asked why people drank or where his Dad went at night. If she could offer him a safe space where Melissa wouldn’t worry about him for at least a few hours, then her house was always open.

Stiles shifted on the couch as his mother left the room, making Scott snort and swat irritably at his moving pillow.

“Scotty?” He whispered, poking the other boy in his nose. “Scott, wake up.” It was no use and Stiles sighed, wondering if he should just pinch his friend until he woke up and risk the inevitable tickle fight. His mom had said they had to cut back on the rough housing since Scott has asthma or whatever it was that made him wheeze like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know exactly what was wrong, but if it was something to protect Scott, then he’d do it. He’d already punched that buttface Jackson Whittemore three times for laughing at them. “Wakeupwakeupwakeup! Scott c’moooon. Psst. Scott. Hey Scott. Scooooott.” He stuck his finger up the other boy’s nostril and was rewarded with another smack.

Hitting on an (obviously brilliant) idea, Stiles twisted so he could press his lips to Scott’s kool-aid stained mouth. Kisses always worked in the movies when someone was sleeping. His friend’s eyes blinked open, deep brown and confused as they looked up at him.

“It worked!”

“What worked?” Scott grumped, yawning and rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye. “What did you do?”

“I woke you up like Sleeping Beauty, dude! That makes me a prince.”

“Oh.” It took a minute before Scott realized what that meant and he scrunched his face thoughtfully. “Does that make me a princess?”

“Yup!” Stiles beamed with unshakeable six year old logic. “Or else it wouldn’ta worked. You’re the princess and I’m the prince.”

That made sense, though Scott tended to believe anything Stiles told him. He still believed Stiles’s story from last week about being able to turn into a dinosaur (he had the coolest friend ever even if no one else believed them). “Does that mean I get a crown?”

“I can make you one if you want? I think Mom bought glitter we could use.”

Scott lit up at the thought, smiling brightly at his best friend. “Being a princess is cool!” He leaned over and gave the other boy a quick kiss in return. “And you get to be my prince, but you have to make me a crown first. Those are the rules.”

“Best crown ever!” Stiles crowed, dragging his friend off the couch and holding hands tightly. “MOOOOOOM, I NEED THE GLITTER.”

Nap time at the Stilinski’s never lasted long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
